


Stars and Beyond

by paynesgrey



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can see stars in her hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars and Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for the prompt "beyond" at femslash100 on Dreamwidth. 104 words.

She stares into Nyssa’s eyes, delighting in her smile. Sara’s gaze travels over her face and settles on her inky hair - so black that Sara strains to see stars within it, a universe shimmering in the beyond.

Nyssa takes Sara’s hand, and she can still feel the moisture from their intense training before. _More than training,_ Sara thinks, as kickboxes and blocks turn to caresses and kisses.

“Come here,” Nyssa says, and Sara hovers over her. She indulges in the softness of her fingers through Nyssa’s silky hair. Hands trace lightly down Sara’s back, and she can feel heat pulse between them again.


End file.
